yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Door Of Thoughts/guide
Complete effects guide for The Door Of Thoughts. :Note: Before you start playing, get the '''Pinch' effect.'' ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Pinch' Wake up. When you fell asleep and were next to the bed in a dream, go ahead and come back for getting the effect. 'Sword' Sharp, isn't it? Appearance: Michi holds a sword. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Virus World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Michi to kill NPCs. Enter the Virus World (black mess). Go north-west to the ellipse with the blood cross. Enter into it on the right side. Go ahead and interact with the sword in the middle of the location to get the effect. 'Joinks' What's that? Appearance: Michi turns into a red ball with yellow legs. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Causes Michi to jump. Location: Found on the Blue Skyscraper. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Tree Place World (green door with wood). Go north-east and interact with blue lever in the cloud. Go up the stairs, then interact with the gray box to get the effect. 'Onryo' With a ghost tail. Appearance: Michi turns into an onryō (vengeful spirit) with a ghost tail, long black hair that cover all of its face and a blood stain on their chest. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Desert World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the the Desert World (tombstone). Go north and interact with the well to get the effect. 'Cloud' It's raining, it's pouring Appearance: Michi wears a cone hat in orange and yellow stripes, and rides on a cloud with an orbs-and-rods device behind her. Passive Effect: Rain falls while the effect is equipped. Action: (1) Causes the screen to flash and thunder will roll. Location: Found on the roof of the Temple. Practical Uses: None. Enter the the Desert World (tombstone). Go north, when you see the well, move north-west and interact with the yellow-black door. Enter the mouth. Go up the stairs and interact with balloon, then move left and get the effect. 'Uboa' AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Appearance: Michi has a face like an Uboa's and their body is replaced with a black plank-like stick. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Causes the screen to flash. Location: Found in Mado`s Path in irus World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Virus World (black mess). Go north-east and enter the window. Interact with the question mark and then get the effect from monochrome sprite of Madotsuki to get the effect. 'Fast' Turn up very fast! Appearance: Michi`s hair turns bright red-pink and a boomerang is spinning around one standing strand of their hair. Passive Effect: Michi travels at double her walking speed. Action: (1) Causes the screen to shake for a few seconds. Location: Found in Tree Place World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster. Enter the Tree Place World (green door with wood). Go north-west and interact with blue lever in the cloud. Go ahead and interact with the yellow boomerang to get the effect. 'Lampie' A lamp with legs... yeah. Appearance: Michi turns into a purple lamp with hands for legs and a closed third eye on forehead. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Makes the third eye of lamp open. Location: Found in White Paw Path. Practical Uses: This effect allows you to return to the Nexus at will. Enter the Hell World (red door). Navigate your way by the right side to the grey building. Enter it and interact with purple NPC. Getting on the White Paw Path go forward to the fork, then go up. Interact with the lamp NPC. 'Opposities' How weird. Appearance: Michi turns into jester-alike two-tone appearance. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Invert the colors of this effect's sprite for a couple of seconds. It`s causes NPCs toward you. Location: Found in Small Place Park. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Hell World (red door). Repeat the way to the Lampie effect and at the fork go right. Continue your way to road, then go right to end. When you were in Small Place Park, move left to the little lake. Interact with the lamppost next to the lake on the right side. Get the effect from NPC. 'Headless' Where is my head? Appearance: Michi had been beheaded. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Graves World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the the Desert World (tombstone). Go east and interact with the exclamation mark. When you get in Michi`s negative room, look in the mirror. After the event, interact with the NPC on the left side of the room. You entering the Graves World. Go south-west and interact with the guillotine to get the effect. ='Events'= ---- 'Uninvited Party' In Tree Place World interact with a stickman to enter into next location. Go forward to party of stickmen. When you get close enough to them, they are calm down and make Michi move away, laughing after. If you bypass the party on the sides, you can join to stickmen, but no reaction from them will not. 'Stabbing Sword' In Virus World go east from the entrance to the black-and-white picture and enter into the Corridor of Soldiers. Equip the Sword effect and go beside to the fifth soldier. :Note: This event will not activate if the '''Sword' effect not equipped or you will walk beside another soldiers.'' 'Nailed Michi' Enter the Wierd City (dark red door). Go south-west and enter the building with rainbow alpha sign. Enter the door at the top of the room and go up the stairs. In the corridor, go to the door, which indicates the arrow. Interact with the nailed Michi`s body. 'Prankster' Follow the Opposities effect guide to reach the Small Place Park. Go to the little lake and walk on it until you teleport to another location. Interact with the well, and after the event interact with the flickering NPC. 'Tokone's Room' Follow the Opposities effect guide to reach the Small Place Park. Enter the white building. Here you can flicking on and off the lights to activate Uboa-like event. 'Without Violence' :Need the '''Sword' effect.'' In Small Place Park the local NPCs will try to remove the Sword effect from you, if you equip it. When the effect was removed, it will return to the menu. 'Bizarre Bird' Enter the Computer World (green door with black numbers). Go south-east and enter the gray door to get to the Staircase of Fruit. Go down the stairs. Navigate your way through Fruit Pyramid Path to get to Bizarre Red Area. There is a computer in the middle of the location. Interact with it. Go ahead to appeared scribbles and touch it. Watch a full-screen event reminding the Monoko event. 'Dancing Laugher' Enter the Virus World, then go to the Corridor of Soldiers. Go all the way to the right, then go in the north door to get to the Frenetic Area. There, enter the next door, then interact with the picture to watch the event. 'Tonome Event' Enter the Computer World, go south-west and interact with a strawberry pyramid to get to the Shrine, go all the way north then interact with the mirror to watch the event. This event similar to the FACE event in Yume Nikki. 'CONFUSED Image' Enter the Desert World. Go left, then between two crystals, interact with lonely tree to get to the Library. There interact with one of the easels/screens to see the event. ='Ending Guide'= ---- Collect all of the effects. In Nexus interact with a stickman. Interact with all NPCs to dropping all of your effects. :Note: The '''Pinch' effect will be dropped too.'' When Michi wakes up, leave the room and outside interact with tree to get the ending. Category:Walkthroughs